


Our Love Blooms Like Roses

by rchiveweus



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Kinda, M/M, Slow Dancing, Some Plot, They are married, Valentine's Day Fluff, rawoong are so precious and in love TT, this is less of a plot and more about the feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rchiveweus/pseuds/rchiveweus
Summary: love (n): an intense feeling of deep affection;— hwanwoong and youngjo were made for each other.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Our Love Blooms Like Roses

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i whipped up for valentines, hope you enjoy!
> 
> [ regulus (instrumental) — onewe ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6iTidFZThTZYnLn8Xh4QE9?si=47bbmMDYQy2_2HKg7d1dSA)

A pair of arms wrap around hwanwoong’s torso, soft and tender making him gasp and then slowly break into a shy smile. he giggles, placing his own hands on top of his husband’s and gently caresses the smooth skin, feeling the long and slender fingers, the bumps of his knuckles and the delicate edges of his nails. youngjo rests his chin against his shoulder blades and hwanwoong leans back into the embrace, inhaling the remnant smell of youngjo’s favorite cologne. youngjo sighs against him, his nose tickling the underside of hwanwoong’s ear as he leans closer to whisper, just as always, “how was your day, beautiful.”

moments like these, so mundane and yet so enchanting, make hwanwoong wish he could freeze time. wish he could forever live in this moment, with his hands wrapped around youngjo’s neck and fingers curled into the soft strands of his hair. in this moment, they only see each other, unseen and hidden from the bustling city around them. 

youngjo is love personified. he has so much to give and desires so little. in youngjo, hwanwoong found a part of himself. in youngjo, hwanwoong found _love._

it’s hidden in the warmth of their touch and against the brush of their lips. it’s hidden in youngjo’s blinding smile and the shape of his nose and in the shine of his eyes. 

“hwanwoong,” he says, voice soft and so full of affection that hwanwoong finds himself falling in love all over again. “do you remember what day it is?”

 _it’s valentines,_ hwanwoong answers inside his head, cheeks already blushing pink. the sun has almost set outside and the last of the sun rays reflect off his husband’s face giving it an almost ethereal glow. soft music echoes around the room and hwanwoong buries his face inside his husband’s chest, nuzzling against the shirt material as they break into a slow waltz. 

youngjo holds him like he’s holding something precious, like something that deserves protection. he holds him like he’ll never let go. hwanwoong feels safe here, in the vicinity of his embrace, away from the nightmares and failures that threaten to submerge him.

“I love you,” he whispers, over and over again and will keep doing so till they fade.

——————— 

Youngjo has known love from the moment hwanwoong stepped into his life. he’s known love since the moment he found the younger lost and confused and so utterly terrified that night in a deserted alleyway.

sometimes, he finds himself wondering how it would’ve felt to live a life without hwanwoong by his side and every time he fails to find an answer. and every time he reprimands himself for thinking such thoughts because hwanwoong is here, right beside him, and will always be.

“what are you thinking about?” hwanwoong’s voice carries through his thoughts and he smiles, brushing a finger against his cheekbones, his hold instinctively tightening around the younger. hwanwoong is beautiful.

“just that, how lucky I am to have you,” he whispers back and grabs him by the waist, pulling him impossibly closer. he kisses the tip of hwanwoong’s perfect nose, the corners of his mouth and the little mole under his right eye. every part of hwanwoong is beautiful, and youngjo will take care to cherish it all.

hwanwoong giggles against his feather-light kisses and youngjo intertwines their hands together, making him twirl and then catches him back in his arms. hwanwoong gazes back at him, eyes tender and slightly unfocused and positively dizzy with love and youngjo feels, once again, starstruck by his unearthly beauty.

the music from the recorder changes to a slower and more romantic melody, consuming the atmosphere in its beauty. youngjo looks at hwanwoong, mesmerised and hwanwoong stares back, equally enthralled as they match the rhythm, dancing their way through the night.

“that’s our wedding song,” hwanwoong whispers, his eyes fluttered close and youngjo hums along, doesn’t reply, afraid that words might shatter this precious and fragile moment. in moments like these, youngjo is convinced that love exists. love exists and it resides within them.

they kiss as the song comes to an end, the last of their lingering touches burning on their skin whilst the world around them dissolves into a meaningless blur. hwanwoong’s lips fit perfectly against his own, like puzzle pieces coming together to form a bigger picture, a story of finding love, falling in love and being in love. youngjo _loves_ hwanwoong and that’s why he holds him close, with their foreheads brushing together and whispers; 

“Happy valentines, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated ^^ also, you can find me on twt [ @rchiveweus ](https://twitter.com/rchiveweus)


End file.
